hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Prussia I don't understand why this is a candidate for deletion. It is true what is written there, so why??? I think that Prussia shouldn't get deleted. Why? He's a character of the series! No character should be deleted! Prussia is a favorite character of many fans that watch series and it doesn't make sense that he would get deleted, he's been featured lots of times. Just because Prussia is no longer a country doesn't mean he's no longer a loved and appreciated character. He's still written about, mentioned, and seen as a legitimate Hetalia character. Implying that he's no longer there at all is...silly? Preposterous? Wrong. To remove Prussia is a crime within its self. He is a humorous character with a great history despite his revoked status as a nation. I feel he helps draw out the personalities of some of the other nations in ways that wouldn't have worked without him. He has earned his place in the series thus he has a rightful place in this wiki. To delete him would be an insult to not only Hidekaz Himaruya but also to all the fans of this dynamic nation. NONONONONO! No, senor! Prussia should still exist! Don't you know that there is also New Prussia in Canada? So please don't delete him! I beg of you senor! D: You shouldn't delete him because he is a super awesome character and many loves him more than a lover! Beware of the vengeful spirit of Adolf Hitler! I don't understand why Prussia is up for deletion. It's not like he never shows up in the series. He is a legitimate character who shows up more than once. With the new season out, he is showing up even more. Deleting him would just be crazy. To me and other Prussia fans, he is a very important character. He's Germany's older brother. He is important. I just don't get why you would even think of deleting him. He's not a fan-made character either. He's canon. 100% I hope you seriously reconsider the deletion of Prussia. Let's /not/ repeat history shall we? Prussia is way too important to be deleted! So many fans out there will use this page as a reference, and if it does get deleted, they won't have it anymore! He appears a lot in the series, and he has a great significance! Come on, he's awesome! Don't delete him no matter what, fans will outrage! Why should Prussia get removed? He's not an OC or anything. He's CANON. There's no reason to delete him. He's still a character in the series!! Why delete Prussia he is a real character, hes in the show, Germanys older brother. I mean really? hes flat out awsome. DO NOT DELETE HIM! 19:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Wait WHAT REASON FOR DELETION IS THERE. He's in the new season still. He got new art. He's still in the comic. He's canon. His character wasn't scrapped, he's still there. He's part of one of the larger ships too. One does not simply delete Prussia. Prussia is one of my favorite characters and I don't know why he is up for deletion? Aw hella naw/ please don't delete prussia pleaaase!! WTF?! There's no way you're going to delete Prussia. That's like making it seem like he never even exhisted. He is in the anime, manga. Jesus Christ, HE'S CANNON. Switzerland/Liechtenstein I ask myself why is it candidate for deletion,there's nothing wrong,,it's there to be improved,at least it's not a troll page saying "lol worst couple ever". 01:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's because we already have an article for the pairing but it's under the name, Liechtenstein/Switzerland. Icelilly 01:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : :I will add the Deletion tag (as it is removed). :Pedrofrq 02:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Most common created OC Hello, I created the articule "Most common created OCs" not because i want to support some fanworks, but because I wanted to share some observations about OCS in Hetalia. You see, I often read a fanfiction to Hetalia and see some fanarts, so I could observe some regularities. So maybe you could think deeper about not deleting it? I'm guessing this could somehow be part of the 'Rumors and Mis.' page, but I don't think creating a whole new category is worth it. It might have been mentioned somewhere in Fanon section already. Do you think you could add this info over there, instead? --Tiamatwizard 17:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ttt I think it should be somewhere in fanon, but "Rumors and Mis." doeasn't seems the best place for it. Maybe fanfiction? Well, that would work if we still had a fanfiction section. But the thing is, that idea turned out to go bad in the end as there were complaints about it (and anything falling under "Fanon" in a remote sense), as well as it dawning on some of us that if we were going to keep the section, there would have to be some sort of criteria involved and it would've been too much of a headache. I don't think they could necessarily go under the rumor guide either. It'd probably only be really necessary if someone was being an annoying spammer like with their Australia OC info or the jerkwads that kept spamming rumors about the Philippines on here and elsewhere in Hetalia fandom, to the point where if people can't tell the difference between canon and fanon, then yeah, it'd go here. Sorry if I might seem irritable, a bunch of things aren't going too good for me. You're welcome to offer any other suggestions if you want though, maybe something could be worked out. I just don't think we should have to go through the whole debate on fanfiction referencing again. I also wonder what would happen if any of those characters suddenly became full-canon too, what would become of that section? I saw a Hetalia fanon OCs wiki but that place is a ghastly mess and full of OCs that well...it sometimes makes me wonder about this fandom (and lately I've been wondering a lot about it!) Ceras SanMarina 18:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ^I tend to agree with this train of thought. It seems out of place in general, though, and there isn't a sure-fire way to decide which character is popular and which is not, or which gender is usually assigned. Many characters will eventually get a characterization; the other UK brothers have been mentioned a bit. I've seen the OC Hetalia Wiki, and it really is messy and unfair. Not to mention people get extremely attached to some characters...I mean, I know what it's like to be attached to a character (OCs were when I was younger, though; now I have characters for my original works), but some have issues admitting the OC is no longer possible, even if it was possible from the start that the country would be made. And there are Mary Sues and Gary Stus. Many of them. Overall, there just seems to be too many shaky issues. What would the criteria be for adding a character? How does this benefit people looking for information? (I honestly don't see it as too beneficial; it gives insight on specific trends, but is overly broad and speculative). Most OCs only share one or two traits in common; how would this be a viable list? Watermint 20:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, so maybe I will abandon this idea. Romania I don't understand why this character's page is a candidate for deletion.I mean he is an official character now and even if he is new is becoming more and more popular.Sure the page needs some improvement but that's all.I think this action should be seriously reconsidered. Unfortinately, thanks to FH14's fancy edits, we can't really have a page for any character (like England for example). I can add info about him on the "Characters of Hetalia" page though, and this is all thanks to the Shoutwiki (our new place where we have H.A.), which is down AGAIN. Once Shoutwiki is back (who knows when), I can make a page for him for the world to see, even though there won't be a lot of info. \(´ヮ｀)ﾉ but since I am a huge fan for him, i can probably add some good info; gawwwwd he's so sexy xD'' NiyoRiyo 18:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC)'' Sealand/Latvia I'm quite confused as to why Sealand/Latvia is chosen to be deleted. It is a pretty popular pairing, and many people come here to look for information about the couple, like myself. The information is useful for fanfictions, or introducing the couple to friends, and it shouldn't be taken down. I think that it should stay up, for SeaLat fans' sake. It's not like it's trolling anyone, or there's any fake information on there, so it's not needed to come down. I know there are people who don't like this couple, but there are people who do. For the people who like it, it should be kept. 20:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Doitsuism I get that this page may seem irrelevant, but it's an awesome page anyway. It brings a smile to people's faces and is starting to be considered a large meme in the Hetalia community. While some may argue that it's offensive, it really isn't. It doesn't make people feel bad or insult them. It simply makes a large joke about a character for people to enjoy. It's also nice to let it have it's own page, because it's hard to explain the whole thing in a few small paragraphs. The point of Doitsuism is that people should feel good about themselves and be good people, which most would never see if you just say "It's a religion dedicated to Germany." This page informs people of a small faction of the fandom, which some may not know about and wish to understand. That's the point of this wikia. To inform people about Hetalia and all the things that go on in the community and fandom. The page is written in a very unbiased and informative way to teach people about Doitsuism, like any good wiki page should, so it cannot be faulted for those reasons. Once again, it doesn't insult or mock anyone. Some teachings include self love and bringing joy to others. Many would want to learn about something like this if they enjoy Hetalia and felt saddened by things in their lives. Doitsuism is all including and also teaches people to respect other's differences. All in all, I feel this page should not be deleted because their is no reason not to. It is not insulting, biased, uninformative, full of mistakes, or severely disorganized. It can understandable be viewed as "the insanity of the Hetalia fandom," but this wiki page is meant to show people that it's not just that. If many do not see that point then it can be tweaked to help people gain knowledge of this faction of the fandom. 04:47, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I agree with everything you've said. It only makes sense that the fandom should have at least one page to be, well...a fandom. Fandoms and all the awesome weirdness that comes with them are what make a show, a show. If you're going to have a wikia, but leave out the fandom, that's like leaving out part of the show. Doitsuwillriseagain (talk) 20:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) America/Ukraine Whaaaaat? Delete America/Ukraine? Nooo! It's just a pairing! Why are other pairings being placed as candidates for deletion? HeroicAlfred (talk) 12:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) That's not fair! Just because a pairing isn't as well known as another, doesn't mean it should be deleted! You wikia editors are really getting mean. :< Prussia/Japan I don't get why anyone would delete this ;; v ;; ) It's a great pairing that I'm proud to ship and I want to write some thingies about it. I know the history between Prussia and Japan and I think it's worth knowing... : There aren't any pages on this wiki titled "Prussia/Japan", and there never was a page with that name...did you mean the page Category:Prussia/Japan? If so, it was deleted because it was 1) a category page with nothing in it, and 2) category pages aren't supposed to be that specific. You're welcome to create a page of that pairing if you would like, though it's preferable that there should be some canon information found in the series to back up such a pairing. : Allusional (talk| ) 22:41, September 20, 2014 (UTC)